gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning, Go Home
Because dils flash'd the gameplay that one time. Somewhat successfully, yah you know it. Also I have template urges that need to be let out somewhere. Characters Madaflippin' playable Yeul. Enemies ''Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gameplay The player switches between up to three party members with / to utilize their independent ATB gauges. Which is how LR should've been built gadammit. Alternative 1: LR The player switches between characters just like one would switch between Schemata. One Party Leader HP bar, that differs in % between characters rather than solid points. Party members act as Guests, and will act in a matter customizable by the player. More potent abilities have cooldowns so not to be overwhelmingly powerful, even if they are weak enough to be "background noise". Attacks are cast slower, are weaker/inflict less Stagger, and statuses have lower durations. Attack and Ruin are always available for all characters, but one "chain" has far longer endlag than before, and more lag inbetween castings as well. Guards can still be held for a decently long time. * Pending ** Cooldown per ability ** 1 "ability cooldown" that prevents the user from doing anything other than Attack/Ruin, with each ability setting this 1 cooldown back by different amounts? ** Both? Depends on character? Alternative 2: XIII-2 The player switches between control of characters, just like one would switch between party leaders. Each character has their own HP bar. Because of free movement this allows the player to position the characters more efficiently on the battlefield. By pressing R3 the player enters free targeting, aiming attacks at the spot rather than at a targeted foe. This allows for abilities with AoE or position-related effects to be used where desired rather than directly onto an enemy. This includes abilities like Magnet and Mine. By pressing R3 again the player reenters normal targeting. Regular stats now affect . I don't care how, I don't care by how much, they just should. I mean, what was the point with raising Lightning's if attacks were never the most effective damage dealers? Nothing, that's what. *High **High *High **High *High **High Abilities have visible start and end lags that can be affected by stuff. Like, restorative abilities would be very ATB consuming and laggy, but can be made unannoying. Locked Abilities are now simply abils that can be ''exclusively equipped to that garb. They can be upgraded and removed like any other abil, but not be equipped by any other garb, nor can they be disposed of. As for weaker locked abils as balancing to high stats or passives (see: Soldier of Peace's Shadowbind), that's already dumb. So none of that. The balancing is not having a mighty exclusive, you instead have a dumb one. -aga level abils have a second finale that deals more stabilizing stagger wave? -aja level abils have more stabilizing build up as well? and none of that "low hp means more damage" nonsense, aint nobody going to use an abil that takes 45 seconds to cast when they need to be guarding their **** Leveling Maybe some middle-ground between the Sphere Grid and Lisence Boards? Idk. After purchasing the entire board, be able to rebuy each tile again to upgrade them? I do like how enemies drop abilities tho. Could have Level-Up abils toos, that work just like acquired abils but you generate 'em yourself. And they're locked to the character? Or just that chars can only equip certain abils. Example Tidus (FFX) Equipment Not all chars can equip all equips. Weapons * Weapons have separated stats and model. * Thus, the player can choose the look of the thing without negatively affecting gameplay. Bows Cards Gloves Guns Staves Locations Abilities EP Restorative Passives Quests Random .swf tests *Stagger First bar staggers after 4 Wind hits, second after a single hit deals 500 or more damage